


If you look close enough

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: It's Zoro's fault, for his pounding head. Sabo's too for dragging his hangover ass to library first thing in Saturday morning..One thing tho, why does that geek med student's ass look familiar?
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	If you look close enough

It’s totally Zoro’s fault. Or his boyfriend’s. One of those two are in fault. For Ace’s pounding head when dear brother dragged his ass to library on Saturday morning still shit shit-faced.

Like… seriously?! who goes to library in Saturday?! (his dear brother apparently) Or to library at general. Because Ace sure he doesn’t.

If only Zoro didn’t nag him out of boredom (his boyfriend is having field trip to Paris, hence), he wouldn’t be tempted to drink his night (and his allowance) away.

He wouldn’t be in that club where males and females strip in their dance. Then Ace wouldn’t be too broken hearted after one particular performance where the solo male dancer had been so kindly sending him a look for a brief second.

It was one fleeting moment, and Ace swore (again) that he didn’t fall in love.

Because what if he felt like melting from the inside when he watched the sexy dancer moved his sinful body along the groove of music?

What if his breathe was stolen away, making his oxygen depraved brain objected to focus on anything else after the sexy male dancer exited the stage.

What if…

“Don’t be sulky… you can continue your nap there. I just need your ID to borrow more books. I have maxed mine.”

“The fuck Sabo? Why can you get your reference online like everybody else?”

His answer is one hella amused roll-eye and dear brother waves him goodbye.

Ace sighs. He could use a really good sleep and wake up when he is ready (maybe around eight after the dusk?). Looks like he shall make do with this library instead.

Well… he saw something that looks like sofa in that corner, maybe… maybe… he could make use of that one?

* * *

“Excuse me, do you need that book? Or you plan on keep using it for pillow?”

Huh?

Ace opens his (when did he close them?) eyes only to stare at the most beautiful cerulean eyes ever. Those eyes are a perfect fit for handsome face of the blond man who apparently is a stingy person (Ace deduces so since the body under the clothes seems shapily enough yet the man covered it up with a turtleneck). 

It’s not even winter yet.

But turtleneck!

And purple at that (not that he has anything to do with purple).

“The book?”

This time, the gorgeous gorgeous blond cerulean eyes man smiles to him, to which Ace is still processing (his conduct? His words?). He looks at the book he had made pillow with and reads: Biomaterials and Stem Cells in Regenerative Medicine.

The fuck?

Ace looks up to the hot hot gorgeous and apparently brainy man with a mixture of awe and awe (excuse his poor hangover brain, he can’t think of anything else right now). “You are a med student?” 

“Yes."

“Whoa… that’s rad.”

“What is?”

“You.”

“I am rad?”

“Not gonna lie about it, but you’re hot and smart.” Ace was still in awe when he said this. And then that man had to smile… amusedly? That is when Ace realized the thing that he just said. 

Damn hangover.

Ace groans, covering his head with his arms. “I just said it out lout, didn’t I?”

That man, still smiling, says. “Don’t worry… I think you’re cute too. Also, thank you for the book.”

Ace snaps out from his hiding-in-ostrich-way, only to see a shapely backside of the man which he totally doesn’t check out out of curiosity (that’s a fine ass by the way, but he didn’t say that) when he walks away from Ace, (and sadly) disappears in the groove of shelves.

Now Ace is groaning for different reason.

* * *

Ace is perfectly awake with a new source of pounding head when the gorgeous hot man comes back, this time, with another load of books on his arm (shapely, Ace mentioned, quietly).

He smiles to Ace and Ace is pretty sure his breathe had been stolen, for second (third, if you count the sexy fire dancer) time. That man puts the book on the table across Ace’s sofa, which apparently, is his previous spot, seeing there is a tall mug, bags, and stationaries already stationed there.

Ace is totally not staring, at the man who could move so graceful he makes mundane moves like walking around the table, plucking book from bookshelf, and sitting on a hard wooden chair look like a fucking dance.

Although Ace won’t complain for a dance involving hard wooden chair moreover if he is the person sitting there with another man hovering above him, looking so in tune with fire, music, and cerulean eyes.

Not to mention that the man has the body for it.  
Actually… now that the body is in the context, that ass kinda looks familiar?

All under all those offensive clothing articles.  
Ace is pretty sure that he hasn’t met the man before (or has he?)

But why does his ass look familiar to him?

That is when a realization dawned upon him, and comes as a jump from his sofa, and…

"Holy shit! You are the phoenix! The sexy fire dancer in Moby I saw last night."

The man, the gorgeous hot man stares at him with wide eyes (oh, those cerulean eyes!)

The minute passed without anyone uttering another word. Ace is starting to hate his hungover brain and filterless mouth for embarassing him like this in front of this very attractive man, when that man walks to him in hurried pace.

Looking around to find nobody really caught the other’s word (since no word of ‘shuush’ was directed to them).  
Ace almost cries. “I am sorry… I wasn’t thinking… I am just…”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Just, don’t say it out loud, yeah?”

“What?”

So he is right after all? This… this very man in front of him is the reason of his heartbreak?

Oh my god!

That man smiles. And, Ace is about to collapse, probably, if only the man doesn’t hold his arm.

“We can talk this over coffee? If you like.”

“Of course! Sure! Absolutely!”

That man chuckles again. And albeit Ace doesn’t what it is to talk over coffee he doesn’t mind spending time more with the sexy fire dancer turned a library geek in the library the very Saturday morning. A sexy geek, tho.

Still.

Ace is still breathless when the man leads him to wherever it is they are going for coffee since his brain had objected to function again. Apparently.

* * *

“How do you know?” The man, Marco, asked with much of amusement and curiousity in his voice.

“Your ass.” Ace blurted, to which he regrets right after.

Marco lets out a laugh.

Okay, maybe Marco is not offended. Lucky him.  
Ace smiles sheepishly, sipping his coffee.

“Okay, that’s new.”

“It is?”

“I just don’t expect to be recognized in the library. Not to be ass about it, but I thought someone who attended the club the previous night wouldn’t want to go to library the next morning, quite early at that.”

On that, Ace snorts. “Well, my dear brother didn’t go. He dragged me here only to borrow more books with my ID because he apparently maxed his.”

“Looks like a tedious brother.”

“What’s your excuse then? Playing sexy dancer in the night and then a geek med student in the day?”

Marco sighs, tho, there is no harshness tone there.

“Moby is my family, I don’t dance that often anymore because of school, but then… maybe a fire dancer won’t sound so nice as a rep.”

“Bullshit!”

“It won’t boost morality too.”

“Those pompous med students can shove it down their ass. You’re doing nothing wrong.”

Marco chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on old fic directory. So I posted it? I worked it with laptop sure, it shows (long lines, lots of naration😅)  
> .  
> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
